The Trio
by Raqual
Summary: AU. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have dreams of being famous. What's a better way of doing that than to start a band. With horny uncles, bickering parents, pranking managers, and friends with benefits, their fifth year is sure to entertain. No Voldemort.
1. Prologue

A/N: I came up with the idea about how the trio tries to be famous in a Voldemort free world where the worst problems they encounter are normal teenage angst and meddling parents. That being said, there are going to be certain out of character qualities. Hopefully, you'll still want to read.

Disclaimer: This is purely for fun. I laughed my jokes and figure maybe others might find them funny. I own nothing.

* * *

It had all started as a joke. Randomly at Hermione's house, Harry had picked up a brush and sang the beginning of that song from the new Muggle band Oasis that just came out.

_Some might say that sunshine follows thunder Go and tell it to the man who cannot shine Some might say that we should never ponder On our thoughts today cos they will sway over time _

Hermione stopped hitting Ron with her pillow and looked at him weirdly. Harry felt self conscious, so he put the brush down.

"No Harry, keep singing. I didn't know you were that good."

Harry blushed, because Hermione never gave undeserved praise. His Mum had always told him he had a strong voice but he thought being a singer was girly. Harry wanted to be an Auror like his Dad and Uncle Sirius. But she and his Uncle Remus always said that he should try to at least polish his voice if not sing professionally.

"Er…thanks Hermione."

Ron joined in. "Yeah Harry, you sound cool. Merlin, we should start a band, like the Weird Sisters!"

Harry was confused. "What?"

Ron, however, had the light of fame in his eyes. "Yeah, it'll be cool. You can be lead singer and I'll be drums and Hermione can be…," he looked at Hermione curiously. "Hey Hermione, what can you be?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nothing Ron. Harry can sing well but a band? Do I look like I want to be in a band."

Harry had to agree with Hermione. She looked like the makings of a research assistant. Her perpetually bushy hair was tied in a bun, she was wearing her reading glasses, and she was in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Not rock star material whatsoever. Though he couldn't really talk. His wardrobe consisted of the same as Hermione and Ron's too, though Ron's was shabbier. He wore dorky glasses and his hair was still the bane of his mother's existence. Ron was the only one of them that was blessed with hair that actually obeyed, but he had the look of a good son. They all had the look of good, wholesome kids. What was edgy about them?

"Yeah Ron, we look like dorks. Hell we are dorks!"

Ron nodded his head sarcastically. "You think I don't know we're not cool? Duh! But, think about who I live with!"

Hermione smirked. "Oh, this is an easy one. Your…family?"

"Be serious, Mione!"

She jumped up. "Don't call me Mione, Weasley!"

"Stop being a smart arse, then!"

"Not being one, you slug!"

"Guys, stop!" Harry yelled. They both glared at each other. "Now who are you talking about, Ron?"

"Fred and George, of course!"

And that's when The Trio was born.


	2. Making the Band

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

Fred sat leaning against the kitchen counter of the Burrow while George walked around the group as they all sat side by side at the Weasleys' kitchen table.

"So, you dweebs have finally realized that being cool is in?"

Ron, who had told his friends that the twins would be insufferable about it even if they were willing to help them, stayed quiet. Harry stayed quiet because he knew the antics Fred and George got up to, and did not want to be on the wrong side of their wands. Hermione, however, was not going to take the slight laying down.

"First, of all, we are not dweebs, you arse. And second of all, I refuse to let you belittle me for your own twisted enjoyment of trying to feel superior to us."

Fred just chuckled. "First of all, Granger, we are superior to you."

George nodded stopped beside her and lowered his face in hers. "Yes, because no matter what the teachers think about you, we all know that it's the popular and the elite that run the school. And sorry to say but you need a little polish."

They both walked around the table to sit down to face all three of them. Hermione looked incense at the jab about being a teacher's pet, while Ron just blanked his face. Harry turned to look at the twins and decided to channel his Uncle Sirius for the moment.

"So are you going to help us or what?" Harry could sound haughty when he wanted to, something his mother hated.

"Easy there Potter, we'll help you. We just need a little assistance is all. You'll be the coolest fifth years Hogwarts has ever seen this term and it all be because of us." George said.

But Harry, who knew the Weasley twins enough, asked, "What's the catch?"

Their eyes gleamed. Then they started their annoying twin speak.

"Well Harry, we need a little backing."

"Yes, we were looking for investors for a joke shop we wanted to open."

"We know you're only kids, so we won't ask you for the money."

"But we would like to be your managers for a certain percentage of the profit."

"Yes, how about thirty-seventy?"

Both he and Ron looked to Hermione, who stare at the twins unflinchingly. "No."

The twins face turned a little ugly. "And why not Granger?"

"Because you are not going to get more money than us. We'll have a lot of stuff to do too, and if you plan on opening a joke shop, you're not going to be able to spend the amount of time you need to develop pranks and the band. So you choose: either we give you a set amount for helping change our image and booking us a few gigs, or you become our managers and postpone the joke shop idea. The choice is yours." she smiled.

Fred and George whispered for a few minutes until they gave them an answer. "Okay, we're willing to give the manager thing a shot but only for a probationary period. If we want out, we want our money."

Hermione shook her head. "Not doing, too risky. You get the set price or become our manager for the next year, signing a contract for us buying your services. To make it fair, it'll be twenty-five all around."

Fred shook his head. "But that means only George and I get twelve percent each."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You guys are a package deal, so you get a package amount. It's only five percent less what you were asking anyway. Take it or leave it."

Harry had to admire Hermione negotiating skills as she made up a contract for the twins and all five of them signed it.

Fred and George did the duplicating spell to give all of them a copy then they got down to business.

"Alright, what kind of band is this going to be, who's doing what, and what kind of image would you like to portray."

Hermione started first. "Well, we know we want it to be an universal band. Like if we wanted to play in the Muggle World too, so it has to reach out to both Muggle and Wizarding kids."

George started taking notes.

"And we want an edgier look, but not too gothic or metal because we'll never pull that off. More punk rock or pop, you know?" Harry said.

"Punk pop rockish," George murmured.

"And Harry's singing lead and guitar. I'm playing drums and back vocals and Hermione's singing too, and I think she knows how to play a bass, right Hermione?"

"Yes, I know several instruments, bass is not really hard, though my mother was completely shocked I wanted to learn that instrument."

Harry nodded. "I was shocked when you told me you knew how to play it."

She smiled. "Well I'm not really normal. Piano and violin is cultured, but not as let your hair down and rock like bass."

In the meantime of this conversation, Fred and George were sketching ideas and making more notes about how they wanted the band to be. George looked up from his notes.

"Okay, we have a lot to work on so we'll get back to you in say…hmm, a couple of days. We would just like to remind you that we would like full creative control because we do know what we're doing, we just need a little more time to get fully developed, workable ideas."

Harry nodded. "We give you creative license as long as you don't go too overboard with it. No tattoos or crazy piercings, our parents would freak."

"We will make a note of that and owl or Floo you in a couple of days to let you know what we came up with. See ya."

Then they left the table to go to their room. Ron smiled.

"I didn't want to say it when they were down here but you really handled them Hermione. Awesome."

She smiled. "Yes, I did. Now they're going to know that we're serious about this and will be serious in return."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, well that's all good and everything, but I got to get home for dinner before my Mum comes around looking for me."

Hermione stood up too. "Yes, I need to get home as well, we're going out to eat. I'll see you later Ron."

"Yeah talk to you later."

"Okay, guys. See you in a couple of days."

With this, Hermione and Harry Flooed from the Burrow.

* * *

"So what were you doing at Ron's today, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his plate to his mother. He shrugged.

"Just stuff, you know."

She raised her eyebrow. "Stuff, huh?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Well why didn't you tell me that this stuff involved creating a band, hmm?"

James, who was looking back and forth between his wife and son, asked, "Band? What band?"

Harry shrugged again. "It's nothing. Me, Hermione, and Ron wanted to start a band, you know for fun. It's not that serious."

His mother smiled again. "So the contract in your desk drawer was for fun too?"

Harry got a little red in his cheeks. His mother was snooping through his things again? He just shrugged.

"Harry, stop shrugging and answer your mother, whose yes, has been _cleaning_ your room again. Nosy, that woman is," his father chuckled and Harry laughed.

His mother huffed. "Fine, you laugh. But Harry, you hardly even talk to me anymore and the only way I even find out about your life is through intimidation or snooping, or heaven forbids, Sirius."

"Lily, he's fifteen. He doesn't want his mother to know anything about his personal life. And his father, only certain things. Leave him alone, he's not a little kid anymore."

"I know he's not James Potter, but he's still my baby."

"Yeah, your baby that's taller than you now."

"Don't remind me!"

Harry tuned out his parents conversation. Every few weeks his mother would have this, 'I feel we are growing apart' speech that was just a little tiring. Not saying that Harry didn't love his mother or anything, but she was a tad indulgent. Though whatever he could say about his mother, she was definitely not like Mrs. Weasley.

The only thing the same about them was their hair color, though his Mum's was a dark auburn, and not orange like the Weasleys'. Mrs. Weasley did not let her children out of her sight or voice range, repeatedly accio'ed things off their person if she thought something was amiss and watched all of her children like a hawk. Her favorite weapons of destruction were her wooden spoon and Howlers, which all the Weasley children had endured one time or another, especially the twins. Mr. Weasley usually caved into Mrs. Weasley's demands more often than not too.

His mother, however, being raised in the Muggle world was loads more lenient. He had a curfew at ten. Other than that, he just had to make sure his chores were done and tell his mother where or who he was hanging out with. His dad and her argued over the least little thing, too. Harry thought that they just like arguing so much, it was a turn on for them. His parents let him have friends over, throw a few parties, and Ron and Hermione were practically roommates during the summer.

Of course, they were like that at Hermione's. Since her parents were muggles and lived in London, they were more activities they could do there, like go to shops, and malls, and cinemas, things like that. The Burrow was less fun since you always had to share rooms and it was always noisy. Harry and Hermione, who were only children, liked having their own privacy and quiet time, something you really couldn't get at the Burrow. Plus Ron's mother was very strict about the amount of time boys and girls spent together in closed quarters, meaning, the boys couldn't go into Ginny's room to talk to Hermione and Hermione could only stay in Ron's room for short periods of time.

That's why Harry especially liked Hermione's house because her parents were in college during the Hippie Movement of the 1960s. So while they looked really respectable under the guise of being dentists with their own practice, all three of them knew that the late 60s had them smoking the hippie lettuce. They were not as strict as Mrs. Weasley, who they said kept her children too sheltered to be realistic, so even though there was a little age difference between Harry's and Hermione's parents, they got along better than they did with the Weasleys.

"Well Harry, when is your band going to get off the ground?" James asked.

He smiled at his father. "Once Fred and George figure out our new image."

His mother shuddered. "Oh Lord, not those two!"

He and his dad laughed.

"Really Mum, don't worry about it too much. Hey can I hang out with Uncle Moony tomorrow?"

His father looked at his mother for approval and said, "Sure son, just tell your mother when you're leaving. I have to go in early tomorrow morning for an interrogation. You remember that guy I told you about? Dung Fletcher?"

Harry nodded. "Uncle Padfoot's friend, right?"

His father smiled. "Yes, well he's in deeper dragon dung now."

"James!"

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well this guy steals from Borgin and Burkes, gives Dung the merchandise dirt cheap, he tries to sell for a profit, he gets busted by undercover Aurors. It wouldn't be a big deal if the items themselves were not so dark. So now we're trying to figure out who the bloke is that's selling this stuff to the petty criminals to sell. Whoever he is, he's a risk."

"Oh, sounds kind of interesting. So when you getting home?"

"Afternoon probably. We also have a raid coming up so I might be gone for a few days for surveillance."

"Okay."

Lily got up from her seat to collect the dishes and put them in the sink.

"Well Harry, I have an early morning too. I have to work triage at the hospital then go back for a double shift for the night. I probably won't see you for about two days."

Harry nodded. He was used to his parents working odd hours because of their careers and it never really bothered him much. He was so preoccupied with friends or school or a girl or two, and his parents had been having hours like this for so long, he just usually spent time over his godfather, uncle, or Hermione's house.

"Okay. I going up to my room. Goodnight."

"Night," they chorused.

In his room, Harry laid on his four poster thinking about being the lead to a band. It was funny, notions never really went through his head about being famous before. The Potter family was a respected family within the wizarding community, but his parents were more recognizable than him. His godfather also got a fair share of press, being the head of the House of Black and an Auror, but if this band got off the ground, they would be even bigger. And if they got into the Muggle World, they would be unstoppable.

He smiled as he read his Quidditch magazine.

* * *

"Hey Harry, long time no see, eh," his Uncle Moony said.

Harry smiled and hugged the man. "Yeah, I've been neglectful. Guilt trip me why don't you?"

"No need to. I think Padfoot has that all under control."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the wanker is good at the puppy dog eyes. 'Course he turns into a dog every time he does it, so I figure that's cheating. He's not the master like I am. Took years to perfect the look."

Remus laughed. "Yes and too bad it doesn't work on your mother.""Shut up!"

Remus walked into his small kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove for tea. He had lived in a flat in downtown London, for many years now, though Harry knew that was because his parents and Sirius sometimes gave Remus the money to maintain the flat if he was in between jobs. He was a prideful man, but his friends were stubborn, so they wouldn't even hear of loaning him the money in the first place. Harry knew he was grateful, though. It was hard being a werewolf in Wizarding society, and though no laws prevented it, it was hard getting a job because of prejudice within the community.

Harry sat at his kitchen island looking around until he saw something pink and lacy peeking from underneath the refrigerator. Intrigued, he hopped down from the stool and picked up what he found to be a bra. He faced Remus' back with a smirk on his face.

"So what did you do last night? Hang out with Padfoot?"

Remus fixing the cups of tea and a plate of biscuits replied. "No actually. You know Emmeline Vance, your mom's friend?"

"Yeah."

"She stopped by for a few hours and we chatted and reminisced about old times. We used to go out in Hogwarts, and she was in London for a couple of days for business and decided to look me up."

"I guess she wanted to reminisce so much, you decided to do it on the kitchen floor. Or the counter. Which was it?"

Remus whirled around. "What?" Seeing the bra hanging on the end of Harry's finger, he blushed a little. Harry laughed.

"Oh Remus, you were shagging your old girlfriend on the kitchen floor? For some reason, I thought you were more of a prude. You know strictly missionary and cuddle type of guy. Guess there's more wolf in you after all, eh?"

Remus walked over and wrenched the undergarment from Harry's limp hand. Harry, laughing too hard to care, let him.

"You just have to be immature about this, huh?"

"I'm fifteen, of course I'm going to be immature about this. So, how was the lovely Miss Vance? After twenty years, I still thinking, smoking."

Remus glared. "You will not mention this to anyone. Especially Padfoot. He'll just be unbearable."

Harry shook his head. "No doing. And after you ratted me out to Mum about that experimental potions accident, I'm inclined to let her be the first one I tell."

Remus scowled some more. "This isn't funny. What can I do to buy your silence?"

Harry thought it out for way longer than he had any right, but he wanted Remus to sweat a little. After a while, he said, "If I need an alibi once in a while, you'll deliver."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Is it illegal?"

"No, just don't want the parents to know about everything I do. Nothing bad."

Remus thought for a moment before nodding. "Fine. But only three times will you be able to call it in, and you have to tell me in advance."

"Deal." And they shook on it.

"So really, how was Emmeline?"

Harry was rewarded a noogie for his cheek.

* * *

Harry decided to spend the rest of the weekend with Moony, so sent his Mum an owl, who would later get the message to his dad. They went to the cinema and bowling deciding to have a guy's weekend. They were visited twice, once by Padfoot, who decided to play poker with rules that incorporated drinking a lot of alcohol for the loser, which left Harry raking in the winnings, and leaving the two men with killer headaches Saturday. The second was by the lovely Miss Vance, who Harry had seen before but was not that well acquainted with. This time he decided to hang out with Hermione for a couple of hours, winking at Remus mockingly before leaving, with his uncle glaring at his back.

By the time he came home on Monday morning, there was an owl waiting for him at the window. Recognizing Errol, the Weasley owl, he let him in.

_H_

_Come to the Burrow at noon._

_F&G_

Shaking his head at the twins dramatics, he looked at the clock that read ten 'til twelve. Running upstairs to see if his mother was home¾she was sleeping¾he wrote a note on the fridge before Flooing over to the Burrow.

"Here he is. Right on time," Fred said.

Harry dusted himself off. "Well, I just got your owl. He's still resting at my house. You know you guys need a new one right?"

"Yes, but Mum's sentimental and she will never buy a new owl until Errol dies first. Which I hope is soon."

Harry shook his head. "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"They're in with our assistants."

"Assistants?"

Walking into the kitchen, Harry spotted his fellow Quidditch team members, Angelina and Alicia, the girlfriends of Fred and George. They were currently looking through beauty magazines and Harry got the funny feeling that he would be like a makeover experiment. Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite side of the table chatting.

"Well we've been thinking of different looks, and we've came up with an individual style for each of you, with the help of Angie and Alicia, " Fred said.

Angelina looked up. "Hey Harry."

"Hey. So what have you come up with?"

She smiled. "Well since your hair's so messy, we've decided to make it more edgier by making it messy on purpose. So we'll cut it a bit, style it with some gel, and show you how to maintain it."

He nodded. "Sounds cool."

Alicia looked at Ron. "Well, you're ginger, and I think it would look better if it was a little longer, kind of like your brother Bill's. It would off set Harry's and since your drummer, would look really wicked."

Ron nodded. "That sounds great, but my Mum hates Bill's hair. She'll throw a fit."

Alicia looked at George. George answered instead. "Well we might have to do a growth charm at school, but we think it will be better to have it now, so you can get used to your new look. I've talked to Bill, he's visiting today, and I've asked him to handle Mum for us until we can get Dad on our side."

"Okay."

Angelina looked at Hermione. "You've got crazy hair and a lot of body, so we were thinking keep the curls, make them a little more wavy, cut them for a short cute look, or straighten you hair for that more sensual feel."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't really want to cut my hair much. What would you say is best."

"Well with the structure of your face, since your really petite any look would work."

"Well, I guess I'll go with your judgment."

"Great, in that case, I'm thinking keep the length, we'll add a little wax to your hair to straighten it out more at the roots, leaving it loose around your face. It'll frame it nicely, make it a little more wavy, and bring out your features more."

Fred nodded. "Okay, so we'll leave our lovely assistants to work on you while we look at the wardrobe."

An hour later, the fifteen year olds were transformed. Angelina cut Harry's hair in the back and short around the sides. Leaving his hair longer on the top, she brushed with some styling gel to make it seem wispy and windblown.

"This is very easy to maintain. Wash with shampoo and conditioner. Style it wet or with gel and let it air dry. You can spike it, brush it to the front like bangs, like I have it, or to the side. But it's easy."

Alicia grew Ron's hair with a growth charm just a little past his shoulders, and started cutting it shoulder length, with a few layers.

"Now this is hot on you Ron. Remember, shampoo and conditioner. Don't forget the conditioner! Since it's long, you should blow it out every morning before going out so it won't get frizzy. Brush it, and you should be okay. Do you knowing the Drying Charm?"

Hermione was the most transformed. Once the girls washed her hair and put hair wax at her roots, they brushed her curls out until it was smooth at about mid-cheek.

"Now your's will need a little more maintenance. Styling wax is your new best friend Hermione, and I promise you it's worth the effort because this is hot on you. So this is what you do. Shampoo and condition. Put the wax in first, smooth out the roots, and dry your hair and you'll be good to go. Also, mousse will keep your curls looking shiny and bouncy."

When Fred and George came in, they whistled in unison and looked impressed.

"Great job girls, this is awesome."

"Yeah, they actually look like somebody now."

"But the clothes must go."

"Follow us."

All five of them followed the twins into their room upstairs where there were jeans, tops, skirts, scarves, and an array of accessories.

"We've been busy for the last few days at different thrift stores finding passable clothing that we can work with, with the money you gave us up front."

"All of these are in your sizes, and are different looks that you can imitate, since not only will you be performing, but you need clothes in the Muggle world too."

"You also needed different looks for different people or songs and it's good if you're versatile."

"Is that all girls?"

"Yep that's about everything. We really didn't like the Grunge look for you two," Angelina said, pointing at Harry and Ron, "So we've decided to give you a more minimalist look. Fitted T-shirts and jeans, cool belt buckles, sneakers. Your style will really come from how well you maintain your hair and your confidence level."

"Hermione, however, is your only girl in the group, so she needs to stand out. The hair works, but we think a more sexy look will bring Hermione's confidence out and show off a great body, since she's so lean," Alicia finished.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was wearing a form fitting graphic tee, skinny jeans, and sneakers. Ron had on the same, except for he opted for a more shabby chic appearance with the ripped holes in shoes and jeans. Hermione was coaxed into a short tank top that shown a little stomach with tight jeans and boots.

"Good work girls. Now you work with Hermione on make-up and we'll start coming up with a name."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror as Fred and George thought up names and smiled at his reflection. He looked hot. The only minor detail he didn't like were his glasses. George, seeming to read his mind, said, "Don't worry Harry, you're getting contacts. Glasses are just too much of a risk to wear on stage. I ordered some for you after I got your information to a Muggle doctor, and Bill's picking it up for me."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I am the manager."

"I thought I was the manager Forge?"

"Yeah, whatever. How about the Golden Trio?"

"Too poppy. How about the Trio?"

"It might work. I'm really liking trio, you know.'

"I do. I do."

After about ten minutes, Hermione eyes had dark makeup, making them look like they were popping from her face, and lip gloss.

"Wow, you girls work wonders."

Angelina shook her head. "Not really. They're actually cute kids, so it's just knowing how to bring it all out, instead of trying to create a mask."

Fred and George stopped talking and faced their new group.

"Okay group, we've gave you an image now you have some homework too."

The three of them were all ears. Angelina, who seem to be head fashion consultant, started.

"You need to maintain your hairstyles and start creating edgier outfits with the clothes we've gotten for you. Your homework from us is simple. Prove that you remembered our advice, try different hairstyles with different outfits and we'll be doing this for the next three weeks until school. We'll meet at noon everyday to see how you've done, and critique you."

Then Fred gave his homework. "The band name doesn't really matter right now. What we need is a sound, the name will come later. Find some groups that are already out, whose sound or lyrics you feel represent your band. Since this assignment will be more easier for Hermione and Harry, Ron will have to stay with one of you so you can listen to the Muggle groups that are out."

Then George added his two cents. "Plus, we need to know what wizarding kids, since they will be your first main audience, are looking for in a teen band. The only band that could rival you for the age group are the Weird Sisters, who are in their late twenties or early thirties. Which means we have an advantage. You are the same age as the people you're trying to reach out to."

The twins looked at each other, did their silent twin speak, then said, "That's all we have for right now."

"If you find some good songs we can practice with, that'll be great. We can start practicing to see how well you can play and sing."

"We'll bring in a singing coach if it's needed. I have someone in mind, who'll do it for free."

They all said thanks to the twins and the girls and Ron packed up an overnight bag to stay with Harry for a couple of days.

"Tell Mum I'm at Harry's for a couple of days, and I'll have Mrs. Potter Floo her."

Hermione looked over at Ron and asked, "Where is your mother. We've been here for two hours, and I haven't seen her or your sister."

Ron rolled his eyes. "They're visiting Aunt Muriel. They wanted me to come but I told her that you two were coming over so Ginny threw a hissy fit about staying at home too. Mum said that she's too young to hang around with us unchaperoned, like we're a bad influence or something."

Harry laughed. "Ron, you know your Mum doesn't like me that much, and she hates Hermione. She thinks we have no morals."

"Yeah, and she's definitely going to freak when she sees my hair."

"I don't understand," Hermione said, "Fred and George wear what they like and their hair is longer than yours."

"Yes, and they get told off all the time too. But since they've been buying their own clothes and things for school for the last couple of years after selling joke stuff, she can't really complain because now all they really have to focus on buying stuff is for me and Ginny."

"Oh, well let's get to Harry's before they get back here."

All three Flooed to the Potters.


	3. The Trio

A/N: I dropped a F-bomb. But this is the only time the language will get to that level, I promise. Dudley is just a bad influence.

Disclaimer: This is entertaining. Especially me. I still need a day job.

* * *

"Harry James! What have you done with your hair?"

Harry stopped short as his mother stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at him, tapping her foot. He snuck a few peaks at Hermione's and Ron's faces, who looked like they were sorry they decided to come with him at the moment.

"Well, I've cut it. Now it's not all over the place, you know?"

His mother looked at him a moment more until she broke into a grin and hugged him. "It's so gorgeous. Why didn't I think about cutting it like this sooner?"

Harry grinned. "Maybe because Dad still lives in the world of the bowl haircut."

She laughed. "That's true. But really, it's great. And you two, your hair is awesome."

Ron and Hermione grinned. "Thanks Mrs. Potter," they chorused.

She waved them off. "God, call me Lily, I'm really not that old. Am I, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "She's really not. It comes from marrying out of school and having a kid a year later."

She smacked Harry up side the head. "Go on and be cheeky, then. At least you don't have Petunia for your mother. Be grateful."

Harry shuddered dramatically. "You're right. Sorry Mum."

She shook her head. "Whatever. And honey, I'm sorry, but we have to go to Little Whinging this weekend."

Harry looked incensed. "Why?"

Ron butted in. "Little Whinging? Who lives there?"

Lily answered. "My sister and her family. And they are having a party because Vernon was just promoted. And she invited us to come."

"To rub it in our faces."

"Harry," was his mother's low warning.

He shook his head and gestured for Hermione and Ron to follow him upstairs, before remembering something, and turned around. "Is it okay if Ron stays a couple of days."

She nodded. "Sure. If you want, he can come to the picnic. Hermione too. I'm sure they'll get a kick out of your cousin."

"Yeah," was all he said.

Running up the stairs, they went into Harry's room.

It was large and spacious, with a four poster bed, posters of Harry's favorite team, Puddlemere United, and a few couches. A large dresser with a mirror sat opposite his bed, he had a large, oak wardrobe on the opposite wall, and the theme of blue and green permeated throughout.

"Your room is clean, I see. Does that mean your mother has been in here again?" Hermione smiled.

"Yep. She found our contract in my desk drawer. If she wasn't my mum, I'd think she was a groupie."

Ron laughed. "You know it's funny, but she looks the type. Imagine if your dad was a rock star."

Harry groaned. "Merlin, Ron! Bad mental pictures! No, go away. Go away!" Harry smacked his forehead.

All three laughed.

Later that evening, the Potters and their two guests were having dinner.

"So I say to Padfoot, 'Look I don't care how much you're caught up on your paperwork, taking two hour lunch breaks to hook up with some French Veela just isn't on the agenda.'"

The kids burst out laughing, and Lily smiled at James predatorily.

"You're sure she was only interested in Padfoot, right?"

"Of course, honey. And even if she wasn't, no aura in this world can overshadow your beauty. You have them beat by a mile."

"Good answer," and she pecked her husband on the lips.

"God, people. Why don't you just go on and do it right here while me and my friends watch? I'm sure it'll be great dinner conversation."

His father winked at him. "Don't hate my game."

Ron and Hermione laughed loudly, clutching their stomachs. The doorbell rang, and Harry, wanting to leave his insane friends and horny parents, got up to answer it. It was his godfather.

"Pup! Haven't seen you in a day!" Sirius said, hugging him.

"I know. I need you to run interference."

Sirius smirked. "Fighting or horny?"

"The latter."

He laughed, and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Well there's not much I can do, unless you want me to get with your Mum and Dad and all three of us can¾ "

"You know what, never mind!"

Harry walked in the dining room.

"Who was it son?" james asked.

"Me, the sexy stud muffin that you should leave your wife for," Sirius said, walking into the dining room with nice dress robes of a dark grey.

James smiled. "You know Padfoot, I would. I really would. But you need to grow some tits and lose some equipment before we go to the next level."

Sirius sighed. "Oh poo."

Everyone laughed.

Lily smiled. "Would you like a plate?"

Sirius shook his head. "No thanks. Got a date. I came by to tell Prongs I've got tickets to the Winbourne Wasps game on Saturday, and if he and Harry want to go."

"Hell yes!" James and Harry yelled.

"No," Lily said.

James swiveled around to look at his wife. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've told you, we're going to Petunia's Saturday, all day."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't. I'm pretty sure I would remember if you told me we were going to see the farm animals this weekend. You know I hate the stink."

"James!"

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Ron tittered behind their hands. Harry knew where his father was coming from though. His Aunt Petunia was the most shallow person he ever had the misfortune to know and be related to. Plus, she looked like a horse. Point was, she'd constantly felt the need to compete with his Mum on everything, from husband, to son, to car, to garden club, anything really. His mother, who knew that her husband and son hated her sister and husband, made them interact with them still to show family unity.

"Honestly, I know you don't like them, but it's polite that we go, no matter the ulterior motives they have. Besides, Ron and Hermione is going. You can run commentary if you'd like."

James sighed and pouted. Sirius shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just ask Remus and Frank instead. Maybe Neville would want to come too."

Harry pouted too. Lily laughed at her boys and dinner continued.

* * *

A few days later, the three of them were waiting for Harry's parents in the living room ready to go to Little Whinging.

"How are we getting there, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Apparate."

"But there's three of us."

"My Mum or Dad will just take two of us. It's really not that hard to Side-Along."

His parents came into the room and his dad still looked a little pissed. His mum smiled and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Okay. James will take you boys, and Hermione can come with me."

Thirty seconds later, they were in the Dursley's back yard.

"No one saw us, did they?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so. And even if they did, who would believe them. Let's just get this over with," her husband said, leading to way to the Dursley's front door.

He rang the bell and ten seconds later, Petunia Dursley answered the door.

She was a tall, skinny woman with bright blonde hair twisted back into a bun, bright blue eyes, a long neck, and how James and Harry viciously stated, looked a little horsy. She was dressed in a bright pink summer dress with matching heels.

"Oh, it's you."

James scowled. "Don't worry, I didn't want to come. If you'll excuse me," and he pushed his way into the house.

Petunia glared after him, but when she turned to her sister she put on her simpering smile. "Lily, I'm so glad you could make it."

She walked to her sister, hugging her lightly, kissing her on both cheeks. She turned to her nephew.

"Harry, you get taller each time I see you. And you've finally managed to do something with your hair! Heavens!" Harry unenthusiastically hugged his aunt.

"Yes, he's finally hitting his growth spurt."

Petunia smiled and looked at his friends. "And may I ask, who are your friends."

Harry remained silent and Lily answered for him again. "These are Harry best friends, Ron and Hermione. They were staying with us for the weekend and I thought since it was a cookout, it was alright if they came."

Petunia did her annoying giggle. "Sure it's alright."

Hermione, who Harry thought was a brave soul, walked up and stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dursley. Mrs. Potter only had wonderful things to say about your parties."

Harry passed his snort off as a violent sneeze. Why didn't Hermione lay the flattery on a bit more thick. They could have custard for dessert. The only things they had even said about her parties were that they were extremely gaudy because she tried to decorate everything in sight.

But Hermione obviously knew what she was doing and Aunt Petunia took the bait, smiling a real smile and shaking Hermione's hand. "Oh, you flatter me so."

Ron just said a simple 'Nice to meet you' and they were ushered into the house.

Aunt Petunia's house was as Harry remembered it: extremely clean. There was not a speck of dust, nothing looked out of place, and every hard surface shone brightly, as if just wiped down. Which really wasn't too much of stretch since Aunt Petunia was a house wife and obsessive about cleanliness. There was a rose motif throughout the house that seemed a little on the old lady side, since his aunt was only two years older than his mother.

"I see you've got the place immaculate as usual, Tuney."

Ron and Hermione covered their mouths with their hands so as not to giggle, but Harry smiled. His mother knew his aunt hated that nickname.

She ignored it. "Yes, we are having company. I spent all day yesterday scrubbing. It was my cleaning day, you know."

"I really don't, seeing as I clean whenever James or I find the time and I have Harry help out when he's out of school for the summer."

Aunt Petunia looked shocked. "Goodness Lily, you have the child clean?"

His mother smile. "Yes, he's old enough to pick up after himself, vacuum or wash dishes. Real trivial things."

His aunt looked dismayed. "I don't have Duddy do any chores. He's a little boy, he should be out playing with his little friends."

"How's he going to learn to look after himself?"

Petunia laughed. A very high and shrill laugh. "Look after himself? I'm sure he'll be married before it comes to anything like that. It is a woman's duty to care for the house and her husband, you know how I feel on this."

Lily smiled. "I do. And I still say that's it's own satisfaction having a career and being successful."

Hermione, on the other hand, was frowning. Her parents' friends were all intellectuals with careers and they were married and had children too. It bothered her to still see women in submissive roles within the family unit. That was also a major reason why she and Mrs. Weasley didn't get along.

Last year, during the Triwizard tournament, Ron had asked her to the Yule Ball. They had had a blast and decided to date after it. When she had visit Ron during the Easter holidays, Mrs. Weasley went on and on about how Hermione should really think about marrying and having children instead of a career.

"Yes, Hermione dear, it's so lovely that you and Ron are a couple. Do I hear wedding bells?"

Ron blushed profusely but Hermione ignored the woman in favor of talking to Percy.

"You have such a lovely face. Your children will be adorable. But I must tell you, you should really think about picking up a bit more weight. If you remain the size you are now, you won't have enough weight to carry a Weasley baby. They are usually so large."

Ron thumped his head on the table and Hermione kept eating, though her cheeks were tinged pink with anger.

"Yes I had Bill at nineteen. By the time you and Ron graduate, it'll be about that time to get pregnant as well."

Bill and Ron hid their faces in embarrassment. The twins looked sympathetic for once, while Percy seemed embarrassed for himself. Charlie continue eating, oblivious, while Ginny tried to look apologetically at Hermione. Mr. Weasley, in the meantime, tried to waylay his wife.

"Dear, I don't think we should talk about this right— "

"Nonsense Arthur. Hermione needs to know these things if she's going to be taking care of my future grandchildren. I'm sure once Ronald gets a job out of school, they'll be set."

Hermione had had enough.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, I don't mean to be rude, but you do know that we're only fifteen right?"

Mrs. Weasley, who had been on a tangent for the last ten minutes, looked at Hermione. Her children and her husband looked a little wary.

"Pardon."

Hermione huffed. "I mean that Ron and I are only fifteen and you're talking about marriage? I don't even know if I like Ron enough to let him get to second base, and you're talking about having babies."

The twins laughed and the three eldest boys held in their mirth. Ron looked embarrassed for his mother and Ginny was smirking.

"Excuse me young lady, but I don't appreciate your tone or topic of conversation."

Hermione didn't back down. "And I don't appreciate you making your children feel inadequate if they want to pursue other interests instead of being married and having your grandchildren. Aren't they allowed to have dreams and goals other than working a ministry job to take care of a brood of children."

"Are you saying that that's a demeaning job. To work for the Ministry or be a housewife?" Mrs. Weasley stood up.

Hermione stood up as well. Ron tried to pull her back down but she shook him off of her.

"No I didn't say that. That was obviously your and Mr. Weasley's aspirations but everyone doesn't have to do as you do. You act like we live in the eighteenth century. Well news flash, we don't!"

"Well I've never!"

"I sure you haven't since you been so busy procreating! Now you're making your sons dependent on women for the most basic of needs, and grooming your daughter to be the perfect submissive wife. And if you don't mind me saying, it's kind of hypocritical of you since you run poor Mr. Weasley ragged."

Mrs. Weasley was incensed. "How dare you come into my house lecturing me about what values I teach my family! It's obvious your parents still need to work on yours. I forbid you to have anything to do with my son! Get out!"

Hermione pushed her chair in. "Gladly. Dinner was lovely as usual. Too bad you lack the conversational skills to go with it."

"Learn some manners!"

"Find out what birth control is!"

And with that Hermione Flooed from the Burrow.

When they arrived back at school, Ron had apologized profusely on his mother's behalf, and while Hermione accepted it, she broke it off with him.

"I'm sorry Ron, I like you a lot, but it'll never work. You need someone like your mother, because that's how you've been raised for your whole life, and that's not going to change."

"But who was talking about getting married Hermione. I thought we were just taking it steady."

"You're right. But your mother doesn't like me, I don't like her, so really, it's no need to keep on with it."

In the end Ron agreed to be just friends, with the knowledge to never let Hermione around his mother again. Of course, Mrs. Weasley had tried to make Ron not be friends with Hermione anymore but that wasn't happening and she was still sore about their argument to this day.

As Aunt Petunia lead them through the house into the kitchen, they found Uncle Vernon and Dudley at the kitchen table looking at Harry's Dad distastefully.

Aunt Petunia ignored this to introduce Hermione and Ron to her husband and son. Uncle Vernon merely nodded his head and grunted while Dudley eyed Hermione appreciatively.

James caught this and said, "What you looking at Dudley, my man?"

Dudley, embarrassed to be caught, shrugged. "Nothing."

Harry sat down beside Dudley at the table. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So how long is this boring party going to last?"

Dudley looked bored. "How should I know. I plan on leaving in the first hour. Got someone to meet."

Harry and his cousin got on fairly well, though they sometimes rubbed each other the wrong way. Dudley was spoiled, though Harry was too, and used to be a bully, something Harry knew and hadn't tolerated. So one summer, Harry pranked Dudley endlessly until he stopped picking on younger kids.

Harry also talked to Dudley on the phone from time to time and knew he was in a gang, sold drugs, smoked pot, drank excessively and had a very wild girlfriend. This was also another reason he didn't like his aunt and uncle. They were so worried about maintaining this pristine image of lovely family life that they couldn't see how far down the wrong road their son was on.

Still, Harry didn't really judge his cousin. Like he told Dudley, no matter what he said, Dudley was going to do what he wanted anyway. Just don't get caught or killed and try to graduate from high school. Dudley had told him school just didn't interest him much and the only reason he went was because he went to Smeltings, his father's alma mater, which was a boarding school like Hogwarts.

"Is it that girl Jessica you were telling me about?"

He shook his head. "Not here, Mum might hear us. Let's go outside."

Dudley stood up from the table. Harry was finally glad he was hitting his growth spurt.

Dudley was five' nine and over two hundred pounds of solid muscle, from boxing for the last three years at school, though he was giving it up for his other lifestyle. He looked like his mother with his blue eyes and blonde hair, though he had resembled a pig when he was younger. He had been chubby and addicted to sweets until Harry's mum had begged Petunia to put Dudley on a diet before he suffered from health problems down the road. Now he was still husky, but in a built sort of way, and Harry had always felt very young next to his cousin though he was only a month younger than him.

"Hey Mum, I'm going to the park with Harry and his friends. We'll be back."

"Okay sweetums."

James raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad you asked Harry."

Harry smiled. "Can we go?"

"Yes."

Uncle Vernon grumbled. "What's the big deal if you were going to let the boy and his friends go? Trying to show off?"

James scowled. "No Dursley, but unlike you, my son can't tell me where he's going since he's only fifteen. He has to ask first. I guess you do things a little differently around here."

"Are you saying I'm a bad father Potter?"

James smiled. "I didn't say that. I guess guilty conscious speaks for itself."

Lily shooed the kids out the house before the argument could get too heated within their earshot.

"You know Dad hates Uncle James. I think it's funny."

Harry laughed. "Dad just likes taking the mickey because Uncle Vernon hates magic so much."

Dudley shook his head. "Yeah, Dad's mental about it. Don't see why."

Hermione joined the conversation. "So you don't hate magic like your parents."

Dudley shook his head. "Hell no! Have you seen the cool stuff you could do with it? Besides, Harry and his parents always give the best presents."

Harry laughed. "It's great to know you love me so much Dudley just for myself."

"Whatever. You're cool. And my Mum doesn't hate magic. I know for a fact that Aunt Lily sends Mum packages with wizard stuff in it. It's Dad that has a problem with it."

Harry looked surprised. "Really. Every time I'm around her, she says it's unnatural."

Dudley smiled. "Mum, she's just jealous is all. And if you ever notice, she only says it when Dad's around. She once told me she wished she was a witch, like Aunt Lily. That's why they had a falling out when they were younger. But you know Mum, she doesn't talk much about stuff when Grandma and Grandpa was alive."

Harry nodded. His mother never really talked about her parents, but Harry never knew why. When he had asked his Dad about it, he had told him that Lily never said that much about her parents to him either. The weird thing is that whenever she did mention them, it was with a nostalgic look and a very fond remembrance. Harry just decided that his mother took their deaths pretty hard and rather not talk about it.

They reached Privet Park. There were kids playing around, but Dudley led them to the back of the park bathrooms, a stoned, white washed building.

He sat down on the grass, inviting the rest of them to take a seat. Taking out a pack of cigarettes, he offered them one. Hermione gave a adamant no, Ron shook his head, but Harry took one.

"Harry, you know smoking is bad for you! And you're too young to have them anyway. You're not eighteen." Hermione scolded.

"Hermione, chill, I've done this before. Besides, you think I'm dumb enough to get caught?"

She huffed. Ron, seeing Harry and Dudley light up, wanted to try one too. Hermione shook her head at this even more, but looked vindicated after Ron, who took his first puff, started hacking.

Dudley laughed. "It's not a straw. Inhale a bit, hold it a little, blow it out. Easy, see."

Harry, who looked a professional, started to make rings. Not to be out beaten, Dudley made rings, making them big then smaller and smaller. He had had more practice after all.

"So you still talk to Jessica?" Harry asked.

Dudley shook his head. "It's complicated. That bird is crazy. You know I broke up with her last summer right before I went back to school, remember?"

Harry took another drag. "Yeah."

"Well when I got home earlier this summer, I hooked up with her again. I broke it off though because she was becoming all possessive, didn't want me hanging around no other girls. I told her fuck her."

Harry whistled. "I know she didn't like that."

Dudley took one last drag of his fag and put it out on the stone pavement. "No, she got all violent, started hitting me. Finally, I just pushed her off me and ran home. Been avoiding her ever since."

Harry patted his cousin on the shoulder. "That's tough Dud."

"And that's not the worst of it."

Ron, who had put out his cigarette after only smoking half of it, asked, "What's worse than a crazy bird beating you up?"

"She says she's pregnant and it's mine."

"Dragon dung. That sounds like a setup," Ron said.

Harry agreed. "Yeah. It's not like we know she's telling the truth unless you take her to a doctor yourself. And who says it's even yours. No offense, but she's a slag."

"Harry, that's not very nice. What if she is pregnant?" Hermione said.

Dudley disagreed. "Even if she was, she's still a slag. Last summer, when Harry stayed for a couple of weeks, she asked if we both wanted to shag her. At the same time."

At this Hermione eyebrows went up. "Wow…I can't even defend that."

"Yeah, that's just taking it to another level. Of course, Fred and George might have jumped on something like that, but that's something else all together," Ron added.

Hermione shook her head. "Do their girlfriends know how slutty your brothers are?"

Ron shrugged. "Who knows. I'm sure as hell not telling them, though."

They stayed behind the bathroom smoking, even getting Hermione to try it after some persuasion and a double dog dare from Dudley. She coughed but kept at it and by the end of the hour Ron was making lopsided smoke rings. Dudley pulled out a pack of mints, giving some to each one of them, and some air freshener, spraying them with it.

"It'll pass for now, just don't get too near your folks at the party. Well let's go."

On their way down Magnolia Crescent, a thin girl with blonde hair, short shorts, a low-cut tank top, and flip flops, spotted them. Dudley swore and Harry laughed. The girl made her way toward them. When she reached them, she put her hands on her hips.

"Long time no see, Big D. You hiding from me?"

Dudley swell up. "I'm not hiding from no skank like you. Just don't feel like seeing your ugly mug."

She flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "Won't saying that when you was fucking me, but I'm not going to get into that. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"You know why, and I told you already. Don't call my house. And I know it's you playing on the phone when my mother answers. Stop."

"I will when you return my calls," she frowned, looking at Ron and Hermione until her eyes landed on Harry. At him, she smiled.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?" She hugged him tightly, and Harry hugged her back, smirking at Dudley. His cousin rolled his eyes.

"How've you been Jessie?" Harry asked.

She frowned. "Not well. Your stupid cousin acting like he doesn't know me. You know he got me pregnant?"

Harry feigned surprise. "Really. He didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me Dudley?"

Dudley glared at him. Jessica smiled. "Yeah. He's denying it's his too. Why couldn't I have just hooked up with you instead last summer?"

Harry laughed. "You know I had a girlfriend, she would've killed me. And I would have never seen you."

She sighed. "No different from Dudley. Your family must have money too, to send you to that posh boarding school."

The whole time they were having this conversation, Hermione and Ron looked on the verge of laughter. At the mention of Hogwarts, they laughed and Jessica looked at them. She looked at Ron appreciatively after her second look-over, but looked at Hermione with a hint of jealously crossing her face.

"Is this the girlfriend?" she asked, staring at Hermione.

"No, I'm not. This is my boyfriend, Ron," Hermione said coldly, grabbing Ron's hand.

Jessica face cleared and smiled. "Oh, it's not to meet you. I'm Jessica."

"Hermione," she said shortly. "Don't we have to go to the party?"

"Party?" Jessica asked.

Harry intervened. "Uncle Vernon got promoted. Bunch of stiff business types. You know how it is."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Unfortunately. I'll pass. I'll see you later though, right Harry," she said, putting her hand on his chest. Harry smiled his charming smile that he inherited from his father. Just because Harry looked wholesome and nice didn't mean it was true. Even Hermione had a devious side.

"'Course. How about later tonight?"

"Okay. I'll see you later Harry," she kissed him on the cheek. "Nice to meet you guys. And I'll talk to you later Dudley." Her face morphed from friendly to ferocious as she addressed Dudley. He rolled his eyes but nodded. She sashayed away, deliberately, Harry could tell.

They continued to walk down the street.

"God, could she be more easy and predictable. 'Is this the girlfriend?' Slag."

The boys laughed. Hermione never swore unless extremely peeved. Dudley knew this because of how much Harry talked about his friends.

"And she's supposed to be pregnant, yet she's flirting with her baby's father's cousin, in front of him!"

Harry laughed. "Hermione, calm down. Jessica's just like that. She really can't help it. Feel flattered. She doesn't like pretty girls, thinks they're competition."

"So am I still your boyfriend?" Ron smiled.

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe I said that! No offense, you know how I feel about you. It's just she pissed me off when she was looking at you like that. I felt possessive too. I mean, you were once my boyfriend."

Ron laughed and put his arms around her. "It's fine, Hermione. Besides, I would have done the same if it was you."

"Thanks Ron."

They reached Number Four, and saw the party was already underway. Uncle Vernon was around a bunch of men, cracking jokes it seemed, while Aunt Petunia and Mum were discussing something with a bunch of ladies that were dressed just like Aunt Petunia. Harry looked around for his father, seeing him near the food table. To his surprise, he was talking to some lady that Harry had never seen before. Deciding that he still didn't want to be around his parents while he still smelled like cigarettes, he went into the house with the rest of his friends.

"Let's go to my room. My parents are really not going to notice we're not down there. They're in their element."

Dudley's room was big, though not as big as Harry's and he had more Muggle stuff in it. He had a computer, something Harry didn't have, but wanted very much. He suspected his parents were getting one for him for Christmas but he wasn't sure. There were CD's, a great stereo system, and Dudley got to have his own telly in his room. Harry's mum refused to let Harry have one in his room, her reasoning that he would stay up all night.

"So what you've been doing this summer?" Dudley asked.

"We've started a band. We're going to try to make it in the Muggle world though, even though we'll start in the Wizarding world first."

Dudley raised his eyebrows at this. "For real? That sounds cool. Wish I thought of starting a band."

"Want to be a part of it?" Ron asked.

"Nah. Got too much on my plate, and it's hard to go to Hogwarts from Smeltings."

"Especially since Muggles can't see it." Hermione said.

"Yeah that sucks," Dudley said. "So what kind of music are you singing."

"Don't know yet. We were looking at band that we can practice with."

"How about that American band. Green Day?"

"Yeah. They're pretty cool. You got their tape?"

"Yup. Let's listen to it. You can borrow it if you want."

"Thanks."

The four of them listen to their song 'Basket Case' from their Dookie album. Ron, who never listened to the band before, liked their sound, and they decided they should do their songs to practice with before they started writing their own songs.

Dudley, who was a fan of music and had a good ear, wanted to listen to how they harmonized together.

"The thing about a band is it's got to sound together, even if it's all jumbled up, or loud, or just chaos. It needs chemistry. And since these aren't your songs you need to be really good at performing live to make up for it."

* * *

A few weeks later, at the Potters' house, they had all their band stuff set up. They had been listening to the songs, learning how to play them on their instruments and determining alternate singing parts for Harry and Hermione.

In front of them were the Weasley kids, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione's parents, Harry's parents, Sirius and Remus. Ron's parents still didn't like the idea of the band, or maybe it was the fact that it was at the Potters' house and they knew the Grangers would be there, but they decided not to come.

This was the first time they would ever perform in front of someone with instruments and everything. They had learned the words at Dudley's house that night while he directed them on how to move around a bit.

Now it was time to show their family what they had been doing for the last two weeks. They had worked on the hair and clothes, the music, the stage presence. School was to begin in two days and they wanted to show their parents how far they had came in that short amount of time.

"Ready when you are Harry," Hermione said.

Harry started playing his guitar, hard and fast. They decided to play "Basket Case", the song they had all liked and agreed upon. Hermione started singing.

______

__

Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it

Then all three of them started singing the chorus.

____

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
_

All of a sudden Ron came in hard with the drums with Hermione on her bass.

____

__

I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
I'm just stoned.

Harry started singing the second verse.

______

__

I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
That's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
She said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
It's bringing her down

They sang the chorus again.

________

__

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking

Am I just paranoid?  
I'm just stoned.

Harry sang.

__

Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

They played for a minute before they all came together to sing the chorus for the last time.

__

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up

_Am I just paranoid?  
I'm just stoned… _

They played the rest of the song out, ending on Harry's strum.

Their audience broke into catcalls with applause. Sirius and Remus were literally whooping. Shouts of 'Wicked' and 'Awesome' reached their ears and Harry's Mum ran to him giving him a hug and telling him that he was the coolest rock star she had ever seen.

Hermione's parents hugged her telling her how wonderful she was while all of Ron's siblings looked at him in a new found respect. Harry had thought they sounded okay in practice, but the way their family and friends were acting, he thought maybe he didn't give themselves enough credit. What really cinched it was Fred.

"You have me convinced," he whispered to Harry. Turning to everyone he yelled, "Ladies and gentleman, I give you The Trio."


	4. Everyone Needs Love or Snogging

A/N: This chapter is very fluffy, but I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It seemed weird after rocking for three weeks solid in the summer to have on their Hogwarts uniforms, but it was still fun for everyone to see their new haircuts.

Most people stared at Hermione though. Never had her hair been so tamed. After her, they stared at Harry, who had lost his signature glasses, trading them for contacts. They also looked at Ron, who noticeably had on better robes and trainers than his last four years of schooling.

"God this is irritating. I mean, you would think they never seen a haircut before," Hermione huffed.

Harry laughed. "Relax Hermione, it'll die down in a couple of days. Besides, you should get used to people looking at you. We're going to be performing for them soon."

Hermione bit her lip, a nervous habit. "You know Harry, I don't know about that. I mean I know we got permission and everything, but in front of the entire school?"

"Which the means the Gryffindors are going to be there, so that should be okay. They're our housemates and friends, they wouldn't likely boo us if we stunk. But since we don't, we have nothing to worry about," Ron said.

"Yeah, plus we got Dumbledore to agree to a school talent show, which means on Halloween, they're not just seeing us but a whole bunch of acts. We just have to be the best," Harry added.

Hermione nodded. "You're right. It's just I'm so nervous. It might sound silly, but I'm used to being smart and having teachers like me. I never thought about being popular in school before."

"No it's not. But it's just like me and Harry. We're tired of being recognized by our families instead of us," Ron said.

"And you shouldn't want to just hide behind your intelligence because there is much more to you than that. They should know the Hermione we know," Harry said.

She smiled. "Thanks guys."

The train ride was going along as usual until Draco Malfoy visited their compartment.

"Hey Harry," Draco said.

"Hey," Harry responded.

Draco gave a nod. "Granger, Weasley."

Hermione said 'Hello' while Ron just scowled. Harry smirked.

He and Draco had always had a fremeny kind of relationship. When he had to attend all those pureblood classes on etiquette, dancing, and politics, Draco was his classmate. And since Sirius was Draco's mother first cousin, they also hung in the same circles and had to go to the same boring parties.

Harry had hung out more with Neville, but Draco was much more on his level, with their interests being about the same. They had made it a mission to compete on everything: grades, girlfriends, and especially Quidditch.

In Hogwarts, being sorted into separate houses, they're competitive nature had increased. He smiled, thinking he was going to finally beat Draco at something with the band. He would never know what hit him.

"So you've finally decided to do something with the hair, huh? Thank goodness, it was getting to be a bit ridiculous."

Harry laughed. "Is that your way of giving a compliment Draco? A 'nice haircut' would have worked."

Draco smirked. "But it's much more fun, my backhanded compliments."

"Oh yes, mustn't forget to practice. Isn't rule one of being a Malfoy is to be better than everyone else?"

"You got it."

Harry laughed again. "Sit down. What you've been doing this summer?"

Draco sat primly beside Hermione. Harry knew that he didn't have a problem with the girl herself, they got on fairly well when they didn't goad one another. Of course, since Ron's dad and Draco's dad hated each other, they had taken up the battle as well to be nemesis. Harry thought all that bickering too tiring.

"Visited Aunt Andromeda. Nymphadora finished her first year of being an Auror, she wanted to celebrate."

"Yes Sirius told me about it. He didn't say much though."

Draco snorted. "I guess he wouldn't seeing as he was pissed when he showed up, dancing around flirting with everyone in the room, including the furniture. Ended up kissing Mother," Draco laughed. "Merlin, she was so angry. She slapped him and asked 'What are you doing?'" Draco imitated his mother's high pitched voice.

Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron reluctantly smiled. "Knowing Sirius, he had something mental to say," Harry chuckled.

"Of course. He said 'Why don't you leave old Lucy alone. You know I'm more handsome. Besides, we have to keep the tradition up by marrying our cousins, and you're a right sight better than Bella.'"

They stared at him before all four burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, he didn't say that!" Hermione yelled.

"Yup. And my father was there so he got pretty offended. He said, 'Why did I marry into the Blacks? They're all nutters.' Sirius heard him and kissed him too. He told Father he didn't want him to feel left out."

"Is Sirius gay?" Ron asked.

"No, he's just frisky in general and has no qualms about gender when he's drunk. I've only ever seen him with women, but he might have been with a bloke or two. I mean, it is Sirius," Harry explained, shrugging.

"Was your father angry, Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled. "Yes. But he was kind of flustered. I don't think he's ever been kissed by a man before. Then with everyone laughing at him, he actually blushed."

Harry stared. "Wow, he must have been embarrassed. Your father never blushes or anything."

"I know. I laughed at him and he glared at me but I couldn't help it. Then Sirius kissed him on the cheek, saying 'Aww look, how cute. Lucius is blushing.' He turned to Mother and said, 'Never mind, I don't want you anymore. It's obvious your husband is more feeling. Besides, I have to see what's all the talk about the Malfoy family jewels. I hear they're a treat for the eye to see.' Father ran to the Floo after that."

* * *

The Sorting was boring, as usual. Harry looked around the table as it was sorting the T's and caught Cho Chang staring at him. He smiled his devilishly handsome smile and winked. She blushed, and turn to her friend Marietta, whispering furiously.

Hermione, who caught the action, tutted. She didn't like Cho very much and told Harry that she thought Cho was a very shallow person and cared about looks more than substance. Harry reiterated that it was okay with him as long as she maintained her looks and was good for a snog. Then they had a row about Harry's morals and standards.

Harry leaned over to his right. "Could you be more obvious about how you feel about her Hermione? I'm trying to get a good stress reliever this term," he whispered.

Hermione scowled. "Stress reliever? Is that how you feel about girls? That they're like a toy. Play with it a couple hours and throw it back into the chest until you're bored again," she hissed.

"Well now that you mention it," Harry laughed softly as she started to glare at him. "God, Hermione, I'm just pulling your leg. Besides, I like flirting with Cho. You know how stuck on Diggory she is, anyway."

Hermione smirked at that. Harry smiled and shook his head.

Hermione had been owling Cedric all this summer after meeting in Diagon Alley early in the summer. The way she told it, they had been looking for the same book, one on Advanced Transfiguration. There was only one left and when both their hands fell on it at the same time, they both began a debate about who was there first. Then they tried to out charm each other for the book. Apparently Hermione won, but Cedric said that she had to at least owl him about how good it was. The rest was history.

"Yes, I do know. And Cedric doesn't like her like that," she said smugly.

McGonagall was in the middle of the W's now. Harry snorted. "And he actually told you that?"

Hermione just smiled. "He didn't have to. I figured after he asked me out to Hogsmeade, it was a done deal."

"Dating the Head Boy, are you? How can you be dating your boss?"

"Easy. I'll just report to the Head Girl or McGonagall. Either way, who cares?"

"Cho, probably."

They started laughing, thankfully right when the sorting had finished and everyone began clapping. They clapped too and turned to see Ron talking with Lavender Brown across the table from them.

"Your hair is so cool, Ron. It makes you look much older," Lavender giggled, brushing her hair back from her shoulders.

"Thanks. I like what you did with yours. You grew it out, right?"

Lavender looked both surprised and appreciative. "Yeah, I did. But no one's mentioned it. How did you notice?"

Ron smiled and tapped himself on the side of his temple. "I've got a great eye for detail," he paused, looking at Lavender intensely. "Especially, for very pretty girls."

Lavender blushed a rosy color and grinned. Harry nodded appreciatively that Ron was able to see and copy Sirius' lines very well on a school girl while Hermione shook her head at the fact that it worked.

"Hey Harry. How was your summer?" Neville asked from two seats down.

"Great. Heard you went to the see the Wasps. I hate you," Harry pouted.

"Yeah, it was a great game. Dad yelled himself hoarse and Sirius flirted with the concession stand guy to get us free snacks. I think he had to go on a date with him though," Neville said.

Ron, who heard the end of what Neville said turned to Harry and asked, "Are you sure Sirius isn't gay?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. You have to ask him. Though don't be surprised if he says something perverted or smart."

Hermione added. "Maybe he's bi. He loves sexy people. Maybe it just does it for him."

"And what does it for you?"

They all swiveled their heads in the direction of the new voice. Standing behind Hermione was none other than Cedric Diggory, in all his handsome glory.

"You'll just have to figure that out, won't you Diggory?"

Cedric laughed and squeezed in between Hermione and Neville. "I thought we were on first name terms now, Hermy?"

Hermione glared. "And that's why we're not on first name terms. You know I hate that name."

He put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. But you must admit, your name is a mouthful. Why can't you have a sensible name with two syllables?"

"So I can have an excuse not to talk to idiots who can't say my name properly," she said, all the while smiling.

Harry chuckled. Trust Hermione to compliment and insult someone at the same time. She enjoyed it almost as much as Draco. They were so alike, they could probably do well dating. Then Harry shuddered at the destruction and chaos that would undoubtedly follow from that union.

"Doesn't it make you sick how those two look so lovey dovey, Gred?"

"Certainly does, Forge."

Hermione turned from flirting with Cedric before glaring at Fred and George.

"August twelfth, nineteen ninety-four. Two o'clock in the morning. Muggle London."

Fred and George blanched moving back down the table. Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron voiced Harry's question. "What kind of dirt do you have on them?"

Hermione smiled. "Too good to tell even you unless they make me angry. Anyway, tomorrow's Saturday. What are we doing?"

"Have to meet with Hill and McGonagall in the morning and I'm hanging with the mates tomorrow afternoon. We'll probably play some pick up Quidditch. Want to do something Sunday?" Cedric asked.

"Sure. I'll just do something with these knuckleheads. Want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'll work. Twelve then, down in the kitchens?"

"Okay. See you then," Hermione said.

Cedric smiled and pecked her on the lips before moving back over to the Hufflepuff table.

Hermione smiled smugly again.

"It was just a small kiss, what's got you so happy Hermione?" Ron asked, looking intrigued.

"The fact that Cho Chang is literally staring daggers at her," Harry said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Thanks a lot Hermione. Now she probably won't talk to me just because you stole her boyfriend."

Hermione huffed. "First of all, Cedric is not her boyfriend anymore. He's not even mine. Secondly, she only would have went out with you to make him jealous."

"Like I don't know that? But she would have been easy and vulnerable and wouldn't want any type of relationship. You ruined that for me and I hate you."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, you poor baby. I'm sorry," she said, kissing Harry on the cheek.

They heard a scream tear through the hall. The whole hall watched as Cho ran out, hands over her face, as her friend Marietta followed her.

Harry laughed. "You knew she was looking at us, didn't you?"

"Damn, Hermione. Remind me not to piss you off," Ron muttered, eating his mashed potatoes.

The next morning passed by leisurely. After breakfast, the gang spent the morning catching up with the rest of their friends. Ginny, who didn't hang out with them much, was sitting with them for some reason. She also kept staring at Harry, making him confused and a little uncomfortable.

When Hermione left at quarter to twelve for her lunch date, Ron asked Harry if he wanted to play chest after lunch. There was a change to their plans, however, as Seamus and Dean caught up with them and asked if they wanted to play Quidditch.

"I don't know guys. I think the seventh years have the pitch this afternoon. I heard Diggory mention it to Hermione last night," Harry said.

Seamus sighed. "Well, there's no use staying inside today. Let's go to Hogsmeade."

"Not a weekend. And it's not worth the trouble so early in the year if McGonagall catches us," Ron countered.

Dean, however smiled. "I know. How about we play truth or dare tonight. We can find a couple of girls, get some food from the kitchens. Make a night of it."

Seamus clapped his hand. "Yea. Plus, I was able to nick me Dad's fire whiskey. Got a couple of bottles upstairs."

Ron looked thoughtful. "Well let's forget the girls and just get pissed tonight."

All four of them agreed, and it was decided that the next time anyone of them saw Neville, they were to inform him of the festivities.

Later that afternoon, Hermione came into the common room, looking decidedly disheveled.

"Merlin, you would think you would fix yourself up more. Now everyone knows that you shagged the Head Boy in a broom cupboard," Ron said, looking back down at the chess board.

"Yeah, you would think that they tried to hide their not so secret tryst. Queen to D five," Harry said.

Hermione merely smiled. "Your just jealous."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we really wanted to shag the Head Boy. We hate you Hermione."

She smooth her hair down some more and pulled up a chair. "No one shagged anyone. You think I'm that easy?"

Ron actually broke his concentration from the board to smirk at Hermione fully in her face. "I know exactly how easy you are. Remember the time when Transfiguration was cancelled and we went to the cupboard next to the library?"

"Prat," Hermione blushed, hitting on the arm. "You are not to mention that to anyone. Ever."

Harry chuckled. "What happened?"

Hermione tried to talk but Ron got there first. "We got to second and a half base."

"Harry doesn't need to know that, does he Ron?" she hissed, moving her face in closer toward the chess table. "Unless you want me to tell him about the time you got so excited you came in your pants during Potions class— "

Ron clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry. I forgot about not pissing you off."

Harry scowled. "Yeah, and I really don't want to know how freaky my best friends got with each other when they were dating," he said. Then he looked a little revolted. "Potions class? With Snape in there? That's just wrong."

"Sorry," they mumbled.

He shook his head. "So how was your date with Diggory?"

Hermione smiled and Harry smirked. Hermione was such a girl sometimes. She always wanted to talk about feelings and guys, and as her best friends, he and Ron indulged her in it every so often. Plus, it made it fun to piss her off with their exploits with girls she didn't like. And he owed her so much for that Cho thing. Payback was going to be sweet.

"We ate lunch and talked about the latest rune research that was featured in the Runic Review. He's so smart and so charming."

Ron gagged and Harry laughed at him.

Hermione looked unimpressed. "So mature guys."

"Well if all you did was eat and talk about school, why are your clothes so messy."

Hermione smiled demurely, getting up from her seat.

"Cedric's a scholar, Harry, which means he's _very_ passionate about learning _and_ _teaching_," and with that she flounced off to the girls' dorm.

Harry looked at Ron, who just smiled. "Yeah, I love that Hermione. Not many people know it, but she's _really_ passionate as well."

* * *

"Potter, open your eyes. Did you not see the directions on the board clearly state to add the dried, crushed salamander skin for your pepper up potion after the water immediately started to simmer? You earn a zero for the day," Snape sneered loudly.

Harry, who was still feeling queasy from the drinking binge Saturday night, didn't even blink. He just nodded his head and took out his potions book to pretend to read through. Snape obviously didn't like the fact that his prime target wasn't up for the usual row.

"I want three feet on the properties of salamander skin, it's general use in potions, and it's specific use in this potion on my desk first thing next class."

"Yes, sir."

Snape raised his eyebrow, but continued on to berate other students about their potions.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

"Never drinking again," Harry whispered, pulling out parchment to start on his homework for Snape.

"Merlin, I know, right? Still feel like dragon dung," Ron whispered back, before turning to his turquoise potion that was suppose to be red.

"Yeah, but Seamus seems perfectly all right."

"Yeah, and he's Irish and has been stealing liquor from his father's bar since he was six. He's built up a resistance. Dean looks crummy and Neville is still in bed throwing up. Had to lie to McGonagall didn't he, about having some bug. "

"Maybe it wasn't smart drinking two and a half bottles between us?" Harry asked.

"Not very smart at all."

When they reached Herbology, Professor Sprout asked where Neville was, being her prize pupil and all. After explaining he was in bed with a stomach virus, they began a lecture on hopping Poppy seeds. Harry snorted at that, imagining the Matron hopping around the hospital wing. Then groaned after his headache returned.

At lunch that day, Hermione, who was still smiling at their misfortune since they had teased her so much Saturday, chirped, "Can't wait for Transfiguration and Arithmancy, can you?"

Harry groaned. Transfiguration didn't come as naturally to him as it did his father. He also didn't get the flair his mother had for Charms, though he did have a knack in Potions, which made Snape all the more happy when he did occasionally have a bad day and messed up. He excelled more at jinxes and hexes, so DADA was his favorite class. Still, his parents also held high standards for their favorite subjects and school work in general that they refused to let him take easy subjects like Muggle Studies or Divination. So he had Arithmancy with Hermione and Care of Magical Creatures with Ron.

"Hey, where did you want to study tonight? The library?" Cedric asked as he sat down beside Hermione.

"Are you going to passionately teach her some Charms? I heard the Contraceptive Charm is a good one to know," Ron said, as he took a bite of his roast beef sandwich.

Harry snorted some of his juice out his nose. He picked up his napkin, dabbing his face. "Pardon."

Hermione glared at Ron as she stabbed her fork into her salad. "Well Ron, even if he did teach me that charm, it is way farther than you ever got with a girl, period."

Cedric clutched his chest and said, "Does this mean we're taking our relationship to the next level Hermione? Because I think we should have discussed this in private. You know this is my first time and I want it to be perfect. This isn't something your friends need to be privy to."

Ron and Harry laughed, and Hermione smiled, reaching up high to throw her arm around Cedric's shoulders. "It's all right, love. You know I'll be extra gentle. We'll take it slow. I would never pressure you into anything."

All four laughed and Hermione bowed. "And that is why being a man is so predictable."

"It might be predictable, but it's what you want to hear," Cedric said, taking a bite of salad from her plate.

"Well if you know what girls like to hear, how come you bungled it up so badly with Chang?" Ron asked.

Harry perked his ears, he was interested in Cedric's answer.

"She was too high maintenance, too possessive, hated my friends, I hated her friends, and she wanted me to cut back on my studies so I could spend more time with her. The sex just wasn't worth it."

"But the sex was good, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

Cedric smiled. "Why you want to know, Potter?"

"Because Harry needs a stress reliever. It is OWL year," Hermione said blandly.

Cedric laughed. "Well I can tell you she would just give you added stress. Plus, her favorite place to visit in Hogsmeade is Madam Puddifoot's."

Harry blanched. "Strike Cho off the list then. I have no respect for anyone who likes that place. Hannah made me go once, and we had a row about it and didn't talk for two days."

Cedric considered Harry. "You did date Hannah last year, didn't you? Why did you break up with her."

"It was mutually agreed to remain friends. That's the official answer."

Cedric laughed. "She told me the exact same thing. But I want the unofficial story. She said to ask you if I ever wanted to know."

"Unofficially, we were both wanting to date other people after a while. My personality always clashed with hers, since I'm so stubborn and she's really nice. So she always ended up doing everything I wanted."

"Well that's not nice Harry," Hermione frowned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know that. But at the time, I didn't notice it. She would be like, let's go to the library and I would say no let's go to the lake, and she would just say okay."

"Yeah, Hermione. You know Harry needs someone like his mum to be like Harry James! No!" Ron did an accurate imitation of Harry's mother.

The three laughed at Harry's expense.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad to know I'm so loved. Anyway, we decided it wasn't fair, she liked Ernie and I had my eye on Tracey Davis, so we just broke it off. But we're still friends. We still owl too."

Cedric shook his head. "Ernie is so blind. It's obvious they like each other, and he doesn't even do anything about it."

Hermione had a frown etched on her face. Cedric noticed it.

"What's wrong, love?"

"It's just," she hesitated. "Well, it's not my business, but he had told me."

"Who told you what?" Cedric asked, tightening his arm around Hermione's waist.

She visibly shook herself. "It's not like that. It's just that Neville told me that he and Hannah were 'not dating.' What does that mean?"

"That they're dating." Ron said.

"Yeah, that's the classic symptom of dating, denying you're dating someone," Harry added, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"You know what I mean, Harry. It might be a really casual thing. Either way, it won't last too long without someone finding out," Ron said, grabbing a slice of apple pie.

Harry looked at the food in disgust. "How can you eat that? I'm barely holding down this juice."

"Weasley disposition. I'm never too sick not to eat."

"Well this was a nice discussion, but I'm going back over to the Hufflepuff table and interrogate Hannah about her and Neville," Cedric said, standing up, scanning his house table. Then he smirked. "Though it seems she's not with Ernie or Susan."

"And conveniently, Neville's not here either. I wonder if they're together?" Ron added sarcastically.

"Well there's your proof Weasley. They're walking into the hall right now together and Ernie doesn't look too happy," Cedric said. He bent down to kiss Hermione for a full ten seconds, Harry counted. _God_, he thought, _I need to get laid if I'm living vicariously through Hermione_.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

A few days later, Harry saw the person he had been looking for in the hallway of the Charms corridor.

"Malfoy!" he yelled.

Draco, who didn't like to be shouted at, turned slowly to see who was calling him. When seeing Harry, his face cleared up a lot and he put on a look of impatience.

"What is it Potter? Others do have a class to get to."

"Yes, but we both have a fifteen minute break before Care, don't we? Besides, I needed to ask you something. Lose the guards," Harry said.

Draco shooed Goyle and Crabbe away, and raised his eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Tracey Davis. Status?"

"Half-blood."

"Come on Drake, don't do this to me," Harry whined.

Draco smiled. "Davis, huh? Well she has filled out quite nicely, though don't tell Pansy I said that."

"Like I actually talk to Pug Face."

He laughed. "You know she still hates you for calling her that in primary. People still call her that when she gets annoying."

"Not my fault, shouldn't have called me Four Eyes. Plus, it was so unoriginal, I'm sure no one came up with that insult before," Harry huffed. It still stung a bit to be teased about his eyesight, but his new contacts were really helping him get over that fact. Draco just gave a cocky smile. "But back to Davis. What's up with her?"

"To my knowledge she's unattached, but she's also to herself. I don't talk to her much. She hangs out with Greengrass, and you know she hates my guts."

"I would hate your guts too if you called me an Ice Queen at the age of ten. What the hell were you thinking?"

"She was cute and wouldn't be my girlfriend. I even liked her so much, I actually explained it to her. Still wouldn't forgive me."

Harry stared. "Explain? As in apologized?"

Draco nodded.

"Well damn, sorry Draco. Maybe if you make an effort now, you can hook up with her instead of Parkinson."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Plus, if my father thinks I really like Pansy, he'll try to marry me off to her. As if I would sleep with that?"

Harry pushed him playfully. "Whatever. We all know you lost your virginity to her last year."

Draco stopped. "What? How did you know that? Whose we?"

"All the people who heard her tell Bulstrode that you made love the night of the Yule Ball and about how romantic it was. And that was at fourteen. You really want to risk it when we get into our twenties?"

"Merlin, I'm surprised Father hasn't found out. He'll kill me," Draco said, his face paling a little.

"Your mother won't?"

"No, she thinks things like that are Father's duties. He'll kill me because he doesn't believe in sex without marriage."

Harry chuckled. "Your dad? I don't believe it. He doesn't seem the marriage type anyway."

"Yeah I know. What's even weird is how much my parents actually like each other. They smile at each other, hold hands, sometimes they even kiss in front of me, which is a huge faux pas."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you know you like the fact that your parents like each other. Anyway, what class is Davis in right now?"

Draco shrugged. "No idea. She's not in Care with us, so she probably has a free period. Isn't she in Ancient Runes with Granger?"

"Yes, Hermione's in that class. I think she has it tomorrow though. I'll see if I can catch up with her before we go to class. Thanks."

Draco smirked. "Don't thank me yet. She might not go for you."

Harry smiled. He wasn't too worried about that. His father chased his mother for three solid years before she agreed to go out with him. He had inherited the same patience. Plus, one thing he didn't mention to anyone, not even Ron, was the fact that he saw Tracey give him a look right before Transfiguration yesterday. He was going to have a great term this year.

* * *

It wasn't until a week later that he caught up with Tracey in the courtyard outside. She was reading a book, her dark brown hair swirling around her face, since it was unusually breezy today.

"Hello Davis," Harry said, as he sat down beside her on the stone bench.

She looked up from her book. "Potter."

Harry gave a half smile. "How are you today?"

"Fine."

"That's good to hear. What are you reading?"

"A book."

Harry smiled fully. "And it's about what?"

"It's topic."

He laughed. Tracey looked up at him, her expression blank. "Something funny, Potter?"

"No."

She raised her eyebrow. Harry just continued to smile pleasantly at her. "What do you want?"

"A date."

She didn't give an immediate reaction, then said, "Is that the best you can do?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, for some reason you're channeling Greengrass and I know the best way to deal with her is to be as blunt as possible. Don't you agree?"

Tracey looked hard at him. "That is my best friend you're talking about. How would you like me to insult Weasley or Granger."

"First of all, I didn't insult Greengrass. We both know that Daphne's personality is an acquired taste that not many has the patience or brain cells for."

"I guess I could see that," she said neutrally, but Harry could tell he was getting somewhere with her for being honest.

"So, will you go out with me?" Harry asked, putting on a puppy dog expression at half life. It wouldn't do to look desperate or over emotional, but he knew that she would probably find it a little charming if not a bit annoying.

Then she smiled. "Fine."

Harry got up and grinned. "How's next Hogsmeade weekend? Do it right good and proper."

Her ice blue eyes filled with mirth. "That sounds reasonable. Things should always be done good and proper. Don't you agree?"

"Yes I do."

* * *

A/N: I know the characters might seem very out of character, but there is a reason for that. In this ideal world, having Harry not be the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't make Ron constantly jealous of his best friend, but Ron is a naturally sarcastic person. You see it a lot in the books, usually aimed towards Hermione, as comic relief, or foreshadowing. Also, since Harry has been raised around his parents and uncles, he has picked up some of theirs traits, like their confidence and self-esteem. He's loved and doted on, so it shows, but he's still a nice person. Hermione is very out of character but I decided I didn't really want her to grate on everyone's nerves all the time. Not trying to be funny, but it seemed Harry and Ron only kept her around for a mobile library, and no one should be friends with someone they find that unbearable. She's still bossy and smart, but I've decided she will be more confident since she is best friends with Harry and Ron, and sometimes Draco. A girl needs to learn how to stand up for herself surrounded by them. These pairings however, are not set in stone. I feel they're too young to date seriously, so there might be a couple of dates and snogging, but Ron and Harry are definitely moving on after that. They are only fifteen. No life partners for now. Hermione on the other hand is a little harder, since she doesn't strike me as the type of person to just randomly date people. So her relationship with Cedric might last the whole year. It just depends on how I feel they develop together. I hate forcing people together if their not going to work.


End file.
